micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:The Awesome X!
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flags of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 23:50, November 14, 2011 Siber city asks for a alliance we are very friendly and were very freeSiber city 00:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Our goal is freedom and liberty we are very strong with a population of 29Siber city 22:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear King Anonymous of Galacia: We are pleased by your recent message to us, and will consider opening formal relations some time in the near future. Please note, however, that we remain neutral in all wars, so a military alliance will not be possible. May your kingdom prosper! Michael II Grummia 16:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The Cockatiel Empire accepts your proposal for an alliance. Thanks for the invite. Sincerely President Eastest566 18:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Answering Questions Dear King Anonymous of Galacia, As far as I know, in micronational jargon, sectors are closely knit, small groups of micronations that usually have diplomatic relations, alliances, common ideas, and back each other up in a conflict. Aside from the conflict part, an example would be the Democracy of Grum and the Great Kingdom of Domus, as well as possibly your nation. Micronational warfare is somewhat hard to explain; it relies on internal destruction, rather than external. There was not a single shot that brought the Slinky Empyre to its knees. It fell because there were internal arguments with Kyng Fyrst that caused him to lose credibility and influence in international affairs. The final blow was most of his followers left to form the Slinky Republyc. The larger conflict was the Wiki Schism, and as far as micronational wars go, I guess you could call it one. I suppose you could call the majority of micronational wars Cold Wars and feuds, with intensified pressure on the active members to maintain their reputation. As for false histories, those are common among Sixth World and Seventh World micronations, and are usually a sign that the main purpose of their nation is fantasy, a game, or amusement (eg. the Aerican Empire). I hope this will get your nation up to speed. Regards, Michael II Grummia 20:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, King Anonymous. I have supplied links in my previous response to the "worlds", but in short, they are an extension of the first, second, and third world countries model (U.S.A., Ukraine, and Somalia, respectively), going from most to least developed. Fourth World countries have even less power/development, and anything less is a micronation. I would like to ask you what is your kingdom like and how does it function. We have decided that we would love to have diplomatic relations, and we will start an e-mail account for this purpose (the account has not been created yet, though). I hope that the Kingdom of Galacia becomes more concrete as time passes, and that our nations continue their bright paths. Sincerely, Michael II Grummia 21:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Dear King Anonymous, Thank you for adding me to the Diplomatic Relations part of your page. I have done the same in response. I guess I wanted to know more about how your government operates, but since you have only three (only one able to reason) proper citizens, I guess that is not a big subject at this time. I also must add that Republicfiveislands is an admin, so I will ask him for help on Siber City. By the way, the address for diplomatic relations with Grum is "grumdiplomacy@mail.com". Have fun! Grummia 20:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Our relations Dear King Anonymous, Thank you very much for the medal. I am glad these relations are going well, and the wiki is a greater site because of your presence here. May our nations live in harmony for hundreds of years! Regards, Michael II Grummia 20:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Some stuff happened Good day, Your Majesty. It is great to see you back at the site again. Here are the highlights of the past half week or so. At Grum, we have worked on expanding our page and making it look cleaner. We have also added a page about our writing system (fun to make, but time consuming and hard to make (especially when you want to make a font (I used FontStruct. (I used too many parentheses)))). We have also recieved a medal of freindship from Vasilinia. It appears that you have started a medal-making phase! Anyway, the country is a bit underdeveloped, and no one there is great at English, but they are new here, and they will probably grow. Also, I have noticed Great King Harry Nicholls has fallen off the face of the Earth; I wonder where he is... overused [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valediction valediction here] Michael II Grummia 19:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Dear His Majesty, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia, The Kingdom of Rosettia would be honored to become an ally with the Royal Kingdom of Galacia. --R.K.R.J.M. 03:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC)R.K.R.J.M. Yes you are right but unfortunately the Ruling Queen does not have a page of her own. His Royal Highness Ruling King Mendoza of the Kingdom of Rosettia Currently we use the US Dollar. Alliance Dearest King, I am terribly sorry for not answering your bequest for an alliance with the Great Kingdom. I wholeheartedly accept you proposal. I have named you as one of the Great Kingdom's principal allies. Gracious regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 22:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Quick Notes Salutations, Your Majesty. I saw your plans for expansion, and it looks promising. You could use the newly conquered thicket as a base for espionage, and the four way intersection makes it harder to cut off transportation in the unlikely event of a seige. A little tidbit for you: Grum has nothing to do with the musician Graeme Shepherd and was instead named after an oatmeal-like substance. (I was bored, okay! :/) Regards, Grummia 23:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Response: I probably got my inspiration for the flag from India, Anarcho-communism, and heraldic symbols. The roundel was just something I made for my Wikia account one day; I don't know where it came from. There are no Wikia IGOs left; they have either died, lost popularity, or moved. You, me, Great King Harry Nicholls, Queen Brielmier and King Mendoza, General Mosa, Emperor Aeon, and President Ворошилов are the only very active members here, so there is not much need. As for Antarctic land, read my response to this. Also, Antarctica is under treaty, so I would look in Bir Tawil, Arctic Canadian islands, or some war-torn country's loophole in a treaty. Grummia 01:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I've an account on the British Wiki, and I haven't used it as much as I should have. What I mean is that Grum and Domus have created the non-aligned movement in The Wiki Schism, (an article I wrote when no one else bothered) and aren't supposed to favor one over the other (Galacia is there because you wrote you would use both sites). Considering who owns Bir Tawil is speculative, I've no problem with any claim there not in conflict with Grum's, and it's not my business, either. The moon has had small plots sold from it by many companies, but they are probably all frauds due to the Moon and Outer Space Treaties. The reason they are not busted is that their certificates are mainly valued as novelties. Wow; that was a lot to explain. In contrast to the past messages would like to ask you a volley of questions: Why did you choose the colors on Galacia's flag? Do you think there is any reasonable way to improve the British Wiki, and do you believe jackalopes are real? If so, what relevance do they have to micronations!? Of Course! An Alliance with asermia is a marvelous idea. Finally Somebody Comments. To Leave A Message, Go To My Talk Page. Pminister 23:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Asermia Your highness, Asermia's claims threaten the standing of Grum, Austenasia, Domus, Aerica, the Slinky Republyc, and the Five Isles republic. It may escalate to war; you should cancel diplomatic relations with them as they have refused to renounce their claims imposed upon us without our consent. If we are equal nations, this threat to what little sovereignty we have must be put to rest! Very Sincerely, Michael II Grummia 23:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I Will Give Up Galician Territory, But I Must Have The Location To Add this Development To My Maps. Prime Minister of Asermia Grummia Was Never An Ally With Asermia. Apparently I Own Much of His Territory, And I Am Now Willing To Relinquish It. Pminister 23:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I Have Told Grum. I Have Yet To Hear From Him Though. Pminister 01:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You Seem To Have Deleted My Nation From Your Diplomatic Relations List. Why is this? Pminister 15:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Government! Your Majesty, Democracy basically means that, in one way or another, the people control the government directly. This covers a broad range of systems, from electing representatives directly, to Grum's policy of organized consensus, to mob rule. Democracy has nothing to do with the absense of justice or just laws, as a popular pro-republic video on Youtube might make you think. Communism is a state of a theoretically classless society where the means of production are controlled under common ownership. Because of Stalin, the USSR never became communist, and Stalin's disgusting oppression makes the USSR a horrible example. Seeing that both Grum's democracy and (true) Communism both aim to create favorable conditions for the people and fight against oppression by a few, they are yet to conflict. I hope this helped. Grummia 03:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Navy Okay thank you for your explaination on the navy. GalvinNerth 03:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Response: Grum is not big enough to need anything more than an American newspaper, and the most important news to travel from one side of the nation to the other is "We've run out of sodas". It is possible we might set up our own website one day, but we don't know if that will be necessary yet. By the way, Grum is the proper short form, and Grummia was simply a name for my account to emphasize its, well, "Grum"-ness, I guess. By the way, we are planning to stitch together a cloth flag or two, and build a raft with stockpiled gift money! What do you think your country will do in its near future? Grummia 03:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) DX I lost over thirty minutes of painstaking work in an uncomfortable chair writing about my spelling reform, and Wikia dashed it by making me log in after I was already! >:S No matter, anyway, good luck on your airforce and space program. I hope you can get it working well; you might even win the micronational space race before I get a balloon up there. By the way, I have developed two secret codes that can look very pretty, and I plan to use them on micronational signs. Perhaps you could do the same? Also, I wish you good luck on your science exam. Hooray for covalent bonds or whatever! (seriously, if they didn't exist, we'd be dead.) What I mean by gift money is the money my family would normally spend on Christmas gifts, but it is being saved for bigger projects this spring, like the raft. It will be the first Grummian vessel to ever sail, and will help us conduct exploration missions at the bottom of lakes using a lowerable camera in a fish-bowl. I am very tired right now, so farewell and good luck! Grummia 04:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Alliance After carefully reading over and inspecting your nations page, I believe that it is possible for Treznabed and Galacia to be allies. You do follow our belief system and we would enjoy the privilege of you being our alliance in this world. Yes Indeed Treznabed is on Earth, it is at the tip of the horn of africa. I have a map of it on the wiki page. Alliance Continued As of right now, the goals of treznabed are just set up items, we are working on our language still, working out kinks in our constitution, then finally gain members. The rest of our goals are being thought up by our members and I really do not know them yet, I am just the spokes person. Oh after members we will have an election. Another goal is to try and get some allies, my job, and I'm completeing that task now. GalvinNerth 06:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) E-mail I have recieved your e-mail, and have sent one back. Please read it! By the way, the raft will simply be 55 gallon drums or sticks/logs tied together with rope and secured by planks. The camera aspect of the mission is an extension and major revamping of Molossia's Seahorse submersibleprogram. I will design a casing for the camera, then lower it with a rope after testing what pressure it can withstand. Wow, cool! Your site is impressive; keep up the good work! I hope it continues to improve, and I will look at it in greater detail later. I added a new section to Grum's page called transportation and technology. By the way, how did your test go? ������ ������! Grummia 22:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't really know. I suggest looking in the source of a web page like that and seeing if you can find the code to make that happen. I have a book on HTML, so I might look at that to help you, but it's pretty archaic as far as computers go. :( What I meant by test was your science exam. By the way, do you have any ideas on how I might improve my sketchy plans for the boat and diving camera? Redirect PLEASE DO NOT POST MESSAGES ON MY TALK PAGE ANYMORE. Please Post Messages on The Microwiki Blog at http://asermiasite.weebly.com/index.html Thank you for the feedback! I was modeling it after the designs here and here. I like your idea of having stabilizer barrels, but I might need a few in the center to keep it from bending. I don't know where I am going to get the barrels, but I thought a paint company or bottling plant might have a large amount to spare. Grummia 20:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, a drone. Hope this doesn't cause a problem with American law enforcement! I love to put cameras on vehicles, so I think it would be cool if you launched the model rocket equipped with one. I almost did, but it was a bit too expensive :\ Those GASAP and STDoG pages are interesting, and it looks like Galacia might become a great power in terms of technology! Grummia 21:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Moving I sent you a message on your talk page on the other wiki. By the way, I personally think the brighter green is better, but the darker green fits more with the other darker colors, making it look a bit more powerful at the expense of being less noticable. Michael II Grummia 19:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC)